


Hideaway

by j_gabrielle



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He'll give us hell if we let him burn under the sun."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gabriel gives it some thought, grimacing at the thought of Alex whining endlessly about how they were idiots for letting him burn under the sun. "Stupid humans and their delicate nature." He bemoans good naturedly. "We really ought to start stopping him from sunbathing naked."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this, fell asleep, woke up, finished it. Lost a couple of plot threads, but... meh. Whatever.
> 
> *U*

Gabriel traces the naked line of a sleeping Alex's back with the back of his hand. In the sunlight, the borders of their skin blur into a halo of molten gold. Michael lazes on the other side of their consort, smiling lazily at them. The whole of Vega is spread out like a miniature city from where they lie on the rocky ridges overlooking the desert. Here, at least, they can have some semblance of privacy.

"You're going to get a sunburn if you don't put on some sunscreen." Michael hums, stroking his hand through Alex's hair. It should not surprise Gabriel (or anyone else) that Michael is sweet on the boy. Alex Lannon is his brother's true weakness, and Gabriel knows that Michael would do anything for the human. 

"Oh, but he would burn so spectacularly." Gabriel grins, a bright wicked thing. scratching at the lines and squiggles of the tattoo that spans his entire body. With his blunt nail, he makes connections between those foreign lines, and the dottings of moles and freckles on their human's back. "All red like a lobster. You know, I had not had lobsters as good as that one time outside of France, do you remember?" He muses.

"No. I wasn't with you." Michael says softly, eyes still on Alex. "He'll give us hell if we let him burn under the sun."

Gabriel gives it some thought, grimacing at the thought of Alex whining endlessly about how they were idiots for letting him burn under the sun. "Stupid humans and their delicate nature." He bemoans good naturedly. "We really ought to start stopping him from sunbathing naked."

Michael cocks an eyebrow at him, a quick gleam in his eye. "But you would regret that decision even before you told it to him."

Looking back down at Alex, Gabriel frowns at being found out. "Oh, all right! I would miss..." Waving his hand over Alex's sun warmed body, " _This_." He looks up just in time to see his brother smile quietly.

Smoothing the palm of his hand over the curve of Alex's arse, he reckons that that would be an less than perfect situation. The fine blonde hairs of his skin brush catch at his nails. It is ridiculously idyllic, and Gabriel breathes wonderment at the slow-syrupy dream etched quality of it all.

Micheal reaches his arm over Alex's shoulder, curling his body around the human's as he unfurls his right wing. Lifting it up and over them, Michael shades them from the sun. Gabriel follows suit, unfolding his own to hide them from the rest of the world. 

Alex squirms from between them, stirring to conciousness. "Wha- Why are your wings out?" He asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Are we under attack?"

"Your skin was under attack from the sun. Michael sought to protect the whiteness of your arse." Gabriel smirks, leaning over to press their lips together. "I would have loved to see you burn."

Alex hums into their kiss, drawing back after a beat. Tilting his head, he angles himself towards Michael. Gabriel laughs at the look on Michael's face - as if after all this time, he still cannot quite believe that Alex would allow him to touch him like this. Gabriel does not even mind that the kiss between the two lasts far much longer that that of his own. They have a history that is not quite for the books, and Gabriel would be remiss to envy that when it's he that Alex seeks out when he wants a good, long fuck.

"Michael loves my ass. And so do you." Alex murmurs happily, folding himself into Michael's embrace. 

"We really should go, Alex. You have duties to attend to and I need to be at a Senate meeting in half-an-hour." Michael cooes, curling his hand at Alex's nape.

Gabriel watches this exchange in amusement from the side. "Give him another minute, brother. We must have worn him out last night."

Michael furrows his brow at him, but looks back down at their human. "Another minute it is, then."

"Splendid." Gabriel smiles, folding his hands to pillow his head. Closing his eyes under the shade of their wings, he basks in the silence of the ridge.


End file.
